


The Contract

by GayAndNaps



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asami has to seduce her, F/F, Killer For Hire AU, Korra is the target
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Asami, a gifted killer for hire has a new contract. This time, her target is the Avatar.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my mind and I thought it would be fun to give it a try, enjoy !

It was late at night, Asami just came home to her small, empty apartment after a "job" she had in the Northern Water Tribe. Asami was not a killer, well, she was now. But she had not always been like that, she used to live a happy life with her dad, Hiroshi Sato, a genius who got killed for his inventions. After his death, she had to live on her own for a while, until she met Viper, the leader of the Triple Threats Triad in Republic city.

Only the Triad was trying to gain influence and that is what they got thanks to Asami. At only 14, she had shown incredible abilities in hand to hand combat, and most importantly, in engineering. She was, like her father, a genius but unlike him, she was forced to work for the Triad.

Her intellect, and her charm were used at first in thefts or robberies, but everything changed when Viper signed a different kind of contract. He was a smart man so he knew Asami would be perfect for the job, he needed someone quiet, smart and agile. He needed her. At first, of course, she had refused. Robbing a bank was one thing, but taking a life was another. She could not do it. She was not a monster. She would not end up like the people who murdered her parents.

It was only after Viper 'made her say yes', that she finally accepted. She knew her life was on the line too this time. And so she did the job. She quickly developed a glove able to electrocute someone and kill them with almost zero pain.

Almost.

Her first mission, of course, was a success. Viper had been very happy about it. He knew he had just created a weapon that would give him the upper hand amongst the other triads.

Asami just went home when it was done. Her past life was officially behind her, she had crossed a line and she knew it. There was no turning back after that. At first, she had not been able to sleep for days. The first jobs had been the worse. After a while, however, everything was turned off. Her feelings, her regrets, her guilt, all of it was gone. She was just a robot executing orders, and people.

She had gained a lot of money over the years, her reputation had grown so much that she now operated internationally, and on important people. But she preferred not to use that money on futile things like an apartment, when she was always travelling. Besides, it was not like she had anything or anyone to come home to. She was all alone, and deep down, she knew she deserved it. Of course, she was still under the order of Viper, for now. One day, she had sworn to herself, she would kill him. But this day was not there yet, and she was still his puppet.

She lied on her bed and quickly fell asleep, without even taking the time to take off her shoes, this last mission had exhausted her.

* * *

A loud bang on her front door awakened her. " Asami ! The boss wants to see you ! "

She groaned loudly before getting up and getting ready. 'I can't even have this one morning…', she thought. As usual, her night had been rough, it was haunted by memories of her past life, her dad and the people she had killed. She was usually doing an amazing job at repressing all those feelings, but she could not control what happened in her dreams, or her nightmares rather.

She took a quick shower, dressed and grabbed an apple from her kitchen before heading to Viper's 'office'.

Once in the building, she was greeted by several tall, muscular men who were a part of the, gaining a serious expression in a matter of seconds. She obliged and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk he was sitting at.

" This time, it's big. "

" Big ? Like that general from the fire nation 3 months ago ? ", she asked.

He looked at her dead in the eyes and said, " Like the Avatar. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is shorter than the future ones, I hope you enjoyed it ! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and I am open to suggestions as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically made a mix of all the seasons here. Korra won not long ago against the equalists, but also somehow the airbenders are already there... I hope it won't be too confusing...

" The Avatar ? ", she repeated in disbelief, with a slight scoff.

" Yes. "

" You want me to kill the Avatar ? ", she asked, it had to be the worst joke she had ever heard.

" Not exactly… "

" I don't get it… "

" My client wants you to seduce her and lure her into a specific emplacement in a month or so… You'll have more information on the field. ", he said in the most serious tone.

" No. There is no way I'm doing this. It's a suicide mi- "

" Listen. Either you do as you're told, and live long enough to see your 30% of the share, or die trying, or you don't come out of this office alive. ", he said threateningly as two huge spikes of ice came in her way.

She did not have a choice here, it was either her, or the Avatar. Besides, the Avatar would be reborn the second she was dead, so really the decision was quite easy.

She was not really scared of dying, she had faced death many times and she had often thought that maybe, just maybe, it would have solved most of her problems. The reason she was still alive was that she had found a purpose. Something that she had to do before dying, something to keep her alive. Revenge.

She had been searching for years for the man who killed her father, without success. She had faced dead ends after dead ends. He was the first one on her list. Then, there was her current boss, the man who had abused her for years for personal gain. She would make them pay for what they had done.

Viper made her a killer, so it is only right that his 'favorite weapon' eventually turns against him.

Of course, right now, she could not do anything. She needed to seize an opportunity, but it never came up. He kept sending her all around the world doing his bidding, and when she was there, Viper was more protected than the President of Republic City.

But, it did not matter. She was patient. What did matter, however, was her survival. She would stay alive for this sole purpose.

Besides, there was no way she would be killed by that man. She had endured a lot of things by his hands, but death would not be one of them.

" If I accept, I want to be free after that. No more jobs. This will be my last, alright ? "

He put the spikes down and wore a pleased expression, " So, it's a yes ? "

" Do you promise ? I want your word. "

He sighed, " Alright… You can have your freedom after that. Now go and bring me my money. ", he agreed dismissively.

She got up from her chair, without a word, and left the room. She knew she needed to be cautious with his promises. But it did not matter, after that, she would be gone, whether he wanted it or not. The only way she would come back was for her revenge.

* * *

Asami had been given three days to prepare. Her mission was simple on the paper. Get close to the Avatar and lure her to a precise location in a month or so. She knew she needed to be careful this time. The Avatar was literally the most important person on earth, also the most protected. But it did not matter, all that mattered was her freedom for now.

She would make her entrance tonight, at yet another ball held in honor of the Avatar who had recently won against the Equalists, a dangerous group that almost took over the entire city.

Asami gave her that, it was impressive. She had heard of the events when she was on a mission out of town. She remembered thinking that the Avatar was not someone she would like to go against… And yet, here she was. Life really could take an interesting turn, huh ?

She packed a few things for the ball, and she considered taking her glove, but she finally decided against it. Sure, it was something she always took on her missions. But this mission was different. Her goal was not to eliminate, apparently. Besides, she would have a hard time explaining why she carries an electric glove around in her purse.

Asami put a final touch of red lipstick that went perfectly with her open back red dress and headed out. Making the Avatar wait would be rude of her.

* * *

As she expected, the city hall was heavily guarded, especially after the recent events. Thankfully, her client, still unknown to her, had been able to get her an invite, which should not have been too hard considering she still had her father's name.

" Right this way, miss Sato. ", an organizer showed her the way to the main room.

All those lights, this luxury… She remembered going to those things with her father, but it all seemed so foreign to her now. Sure, she had been to balls because of her job but they were not part of her world anymore. 

The room was filled with important people, which was not surprising, but she was not able to find the Avatar. It was still early though, she figured she had not arrived yet.

As she was going to the bar, she noticed whispers and glances in her direction. She had expected that, after all, the daughter of Hiroshi Sato was making her first public appearance in years. It must be the talk of the night, besides the Avatar's achievements obviously.

No one was really sure of what had happened to her after her father's passing. For some, she had joined extended family in the Fire Nation, for others, she had been killed along with her father.

It was a big mystery for everyone, and she knew questions would arrive soon. For now, though, she just wanted a glass of wine.

* * *

" And now, Avatar Korra ! ", an announcer presented Asami's target about half an hour later. It was about time… She did not know how much longer she could have lasted turning down over-confident boys who thought they had their chances with her.

Her mission had just officially started.

She made her way in the crowd of people here to see the Avatar. She made sure to be close enough to see her, but not too close either. The first thing she noticed was the elegant navy dress the girl was wearing, traditional Water Tribe style. It really suited her.

She then turned her attention on the girl's face. She was prettier than Asami had expected. Surely, photos and statues did not make her justice.

Korra seemed nervous around all those people, in this big building and in this very formal event. You could tell this was not her element, even though she was supposed to master them all.

The crowd dissipated after a while, and the party finally 'officially' started. She needed to find the right time to introduce herself. Until then, she would just blend in as well as she could.

Not even 5 minutes after the Avatar's entrance, she felt a tap on her shoulder. " Asami ? I thought I recognized you ! ", she heard a cheerful boy greet her.

" Bolin ? ", she seemed confused. She had done some researches, so she knew his brother and him were friends with the Avatar, but she did not expect to see them somewhere so… Rich.

" I know, I grew up since the last time we saw each other ! ", he might have grown up but he was still just as cheerful, " What are you doing here ? "

" I got an invite and since I'm kind of a fan of the Avatar, I thought it might be fun ! "

" Oh… Right, I always forget you're a Sato… But wait, aren't you… ", he got closer to her ear, put his hands to cover his mouth and whispered, "… Still a part of the Triple Threats ? "

This boy was still too smart for his own good… Thankfully, Asami had prepared for that.

" No, I haven't been in contact with them for years. I left shortly after you and Mako, I guess you guys inspired me ! ", she giggled effortlessly, " Speaking of, is your brother here too ? "

" Yeah, he must be with Korra ! Come on, I'll introduce you ! ", he took her hand and led her towards them, " Oh and by the way, I'm happy you were able to get out of there too. Mako and I didn't want to leave you behind, you know ? But we left in a hurry that night… And you weren't in your room… ", he told her after stopping in his tracks and turned to hug the girl.

This warmth invaded all of Asami's body. She felt tears threatening to fall so she gently got out of the hug and wiped her eyes. " It's alright, Bolin. It's all in the past now. I'm glad you were able to leave, and besides, I did too, right ? ", she smiled warmly at the boy who had no idea that she was, in fact, still trapped there.

The boys had escaped on the night she had been tortured into saying yes to her first assassination. They did not know anything about her current activities. And she was glad they did not, those boys had been her only friends in this hell and they were too good to be involved in this kind of things, besides, it would have been a real issue foor her mission.

This mission would be hard, but at least she got to see her friends beeing happy, and having moved on. It was something she could never have, but they deserved it. They had been through so much already…

" You're right ", he smiled brightly at her, " Come on ! let's find Mako ! He will not believe his eyes ! ", he said as he pulled her hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Korrassami is coming people !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

" Hey ! Mako ! Look who I just found ! ", Bolin called his brother loudly, which made him gain a few judgmental looks. The boy obviously could not care less.

She saw her former friend turn from a discussion with two other persons, one of them being the Avatar, the other she recognized as Tenzin, the son of Aang and Korra's mentor.

It was her moment to shine, she thought, she would not have another opportunity like this.

" Asami ? ", he said after a moment, his eyes were squinted as he was not entirely sure it really was her.

Just like his brother, the boy had really grown. He had become a handsome young man.

She did not thought seeing them both would fill her with such nostalgia. If she was being honest, after all this time, she did not think it was possible for her to feel anything besides hatred.

These boys had always had an habits of impressing her so she figured she should not be too surprised.

No matter what happened, no matter how she still cared for them, she was there for a reason. She now realized that after this, they, who were the only one to still watch her like she was a person and not a weapon, a monster or the sad surviving daughter of Hiroshi Sato, would end up hating her too. It was the real prize to pay in exchange for her freedom, and even if it would hurt, she was willing to pay it.

Nothing, and no one could stop her from achieving her plans.

" Mako ! Hey… ", she greeted him awkwardly.

" Wh-What are you doing here ? "

" I was invited, just like you. ", she did not want to get into the details once again, not so close to her target. At this point, the simple mention of her 'past' affiliation in front of the Avatar and her mentor could ruin everything.

Thankfully Bolin handled the situation, he whispered something in his brother's ears, probably a summary of what they had discussed earlier.

Mako seemed surprised by that, and his confused expression was still very much there, he had added to that a hint of suspicion as well. It did not seem to bother Asami, after all, she had no reason to fear suspicions, right ? Everything she had said was _the truth_. At least, for them.

" I see… So… How have you been since… You know. ", she was happy to see not much had changed after all these years, he was still a mess when it came to communication.

" I mean… It wasn't easy at first but I managed… I'm working on rebuilding my father's company but it's not easy… I still need funds and partners and… Basically, everything ! I only have the name for now… ", this was not a complete lie, she really wanted to get that company back, Wonyon Keum a concurrent of her father had bought it after his death. She knew it was not what he would have wanted, and she planned on fixing that. Of course, she had other plans first, but this was on her list too, just not for now.

" Aren't you going to introduce us ? ", a feminine voice spoke from behind him. Everyone turned to her, and there she was. The girl, her target, rather, was by far the prettiest girl in this party. No one could ever deny her natural beauty, and certainly not Asami. She figured it was yet another reason not to lose her target from her sight.

" He was never really polite… ", she teased lightly, to which Korra responded with a light giggle, " I'm Asami, Asami Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra ! "

" And he hasn't changed a bit, huh ? ", she elbowed Mako in the guts, perhaps a little too strong as the boy let out a loud noise in pain. " All the pleasure is mine, it's nice to meet one of these two's old friends. Also, you can just call me 'Korra'. "

" Sato ? Are you related to the late Hiroshi Sato ? ", Tenzin interrupted them.

" Yes, he was my father. "

" Oh… I'm sorry. I've met him a few times, he was a good man. ", the calm man paid his respects.

" He really was… "

" How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Tenzin. "

" Nice to meet you ! ", she greeted politely.

" Wait, Sato as in the 'Satomobiles" ? ", Korra suddenly asked excitedly.

" Yeah ! Exactly ! ", Asami answered.

" I always wanted to drive one of those… But I don't think Naga would appreciate it if I bought one… "

" Naga ? "

" Her polar bear-dog and best friend… She is huge ! ", Bolin explained.

" A polar bear-dog, huh ? Now that's something unexpected ! ", she seemed just as excited as Korra for the satomobiles, and it was genuine.

They continued to chat for a little while, until Mako pulled her out of the group, " Can I talk to you for a second ? In private. "

" Sure… ", she said as she was led to the nearest balcony.

* * *

The sky was beautiful, and from here she could see the entire city, but she knew Mako did not come here for the view…

" So… What's up ? ", she asked innocently.

" What are you really doing here, Asami ? "

" I told you already, I got an invite and- "

" Cut the crap ! ", he interrupted her, " I don't buy any of what you just said. I don't buy you 'escaping' right after us and I don't buy you coming here, after all this time, simply because you felt like it. "

" I know it may seem hard to believe but please Mako, trust me ! I thought we were friends. Friends don't lie to each other… ", except for this time maybe…

" If that's true, where were you all this time ? All these years, and you never reached out ? "

" I couldn't… After I left the Triple Threats, an aunt from the Fire Nation took me in. I was too scared to come back here, with them still out there… I couldn't just come back here and risk being seen or recognized. But my aunt died about a month ago, and I decided it was time I faced my fears. Republic City was my father's home and I plan on continuing his legacy. ", she explained calmly.

Mako sighed and leaned on the edge of the balcony, pensively.

The poor boy seemed overwhelmed; he clearly did not know what to believe. Asami prayed that he bought her story, otherwise who knew what would happen to him ? What if Viper learned about that and decided to take care of him ? She could not lose one of her only friends.

She joined him and they stayed silent for a while, before deciding they should probably go back inside.

* * *

Once inside, they each went on their own way. Mako wanted to find Bolin, before Varrick hired him to be a guinea pig for his new crazy invention, and Asami needed an other drink before going back to her mission.

By luck, she would not have to search for her target for long as she was already sitting at the bar, along with the same guy Asami had to scare away not even an hour later. She rolled her eyes as she approached them. Korra might be her target, but right now, she clearly needed saving and Asami was not that cruel… No one liked cocky boys confident enough to think they had their chances with the _Avatar_ , of all people.

" Hey babe, there you are ! ", she called Korra from affar.

Both the Water Tribe girl and the suitor turned to her, clearly confused. Asami just raised an eyebrow at Korra who took that as a sign to go along with what was happening.

" Hey ! Yeah I was going to get us a drink but my new friend here was about to tell me "the best joke I've ever heard" "

Asami stood right behind Korra and placed her hand defensively on her shoulder. Everything in her behavior screamed 'protective girlfriend' and the boy spotted that right away.

If it was not enough for the boy, Korra took Asami's hand in her own and caressed it tenderly.

" We're waiting, what's the joke ? ", Asami urged, with a cold stare.

" Uhh… Nevermind ! I- I gotta go…", the suitor stuttered before running away from what he thought was a couple.

" I guess _he_ was the joke, huh ? ", Asami said as she sat where the boy previously was.

" It appears so… Thank you for that. "

" It's no problem, I know how to deal with that kind of jerk and you looked like you needed assistance. ", she chuckled.

" Let me buy you a drink as a repay ! "

" You really don't have to… "

" I insist ! ", Korra told her before ordering 2 shots of vodka.

" Vodka, huh ? "

" Sorry, I should have asked you before ordering… I just tend to get a little too excited, a little too fast… ", she seemed embarrassed, which, for most, would be a rare thing to see. Most people saw the Avatar as a god, without any flaws whatsoever, but the truth was, she was just a 19 years old girl, who happened to master all elements and be the bridge between the spirit and human world.

" No, no it's alright ! Vodka is perfect, I was just thinking it was a bold choice for an evening like this. "

" One of the perks of being the Avatar, you see… ", she offered one glass to Asami and took the other one for herself, "… Is that not a lot of people would actually dare coming at me. So, if I want to have some fun at a party, I can. "

' _Yeah… who could be crazy enough to try something against you…_ ', Asami thought.

" To a fun night ! ", Asami toasted.

" And to meeting each other ! ", Korra finished by mentioning the new friendship that was forming.

They spent some time talking and drinking a few more shots. Turns out the two of them had a lot in common so the conversation was not forced in any way. Of course, Asami could not be 100% honest with her, but still, the conversation was close to being genuine.

" Korra ! There you are ! President Moon would like you to say a few words, remember ? ", Tenzin reminded her before catching a glimpse of empty shots. " Korra, did you- "

" Yeah, yeah I totally uhhh knew that ! ", she interrupted her mentor mid-sentence, " Lez gooo ! ", she grabbed Tenzin's sleeve and led him toward the stage.

Asami already feared the worse. She was not in a better shape than Korra but at least, she did not have to do a public speech.

Thankfully, the speech went quite well, if you ignore Korra tripping on a step, and a few stuttering then and there. Tenzin was livid behind her, and no one seemed more relieved than him when the speech was over.

They both joined Mako, Bolin, Opal and Asami after that, and Tenzin told them they should probably go home to avoid a catastrophe.

Everyone agreed as it was getting late, and once outside, as they were about to part ways, Bolin asked, " Wait, Asami, where are you staying ? "

" Oh, uh, for now I'm staying at a hotel downtown. It's all I can currently afford. Why ? ", it was true, except for the affording part. She had taken a room at a crappy hotel for the sake of the mission.

" Downtown ? Aren't you afraid to run into… You know who ? "

" I mean… What other choice do I have ? But, I'll be fine, don't worry. ", she reassured the worried boy.

" Hey ! You could stay with us on Air Temple Island ! ", Korra came out of nowhere.

" No ! I don't want to bother you, I swear I'll be fine… ", she was not expecting that at all, and even if that would be better for her mission, she could not accept.

" Well… We do have a spare guest room, and Pema could use some help with the kids… ", Tenzin considered the offer Korra just made, without consulting him before.

" Yeah ! And it's literally airbender culture to take in struggling people ! ", Korra added.

" Wh- No, it's alright ! You don't have to, I'll be fine ! ", Asami tried.

* * *

Asami had finally lost in her battle of will against a stubborn, drunk Avatar and an over enthusiastic Bolin, and here she was, on Air Temple Island with all of her stuff, that Bolin had insisted on getting back from her hotel room so that she would feel comfortable.

If they hadn't been that nice, she would have thought of it as a kidnapping, really. Mako had tried to calm them down, but in vain. She could tell it was still weird for him to have her around, and he did not seem to trust her completely yet.

Pema was still awake when they arrived and, after a brief introduction, she let Korra show Asami her room.

Both girls were still drunk when they arrived in the girls dorms, they tried and failed to do as less noise as possible not to wake up Ikki and Jinora.

They had a really hard time containing their giggles when they both tripped and almost fell at the same time.

Finally, they arrived to Asami's new room, " Here we are ! ", Korra told her, " Let me know if you need anything, my room is right next door. "

" I will… Thank you. "

" You're welcome ! Goodnight, Asami it was nice meeting you ! ", Korra turned to go to her own room and waved.

" Good night, Korra ! And thank you for letting me stay. "

" It's no problem, besides having another girl my age around will be fun ! ", she said before closing Asami's door. The girl had still not processed everything that had happened, but she knew it was definitely good for her mission. She had expected some reserve or some basic carefulness from the Avatar, or her close ones, but instead, after only one night she was already sleeping a room apart from her. Maybe she had been wrong to worry, after all, her mission, even if it was just the beginning, was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what Korra would drink... At first I thought it would be fun for her to order a really sweet cocktail but in the end, vodka won.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write, I hope you like it !

Asami woke up in an unknown room, with a killer headache. It took her a minute to recall what had happened the night before and where she was.

The first thing she heard was... Children arguing ? She was not really sure, but it was loud, too loud.

At least this hungover was a proof that her mission was going well so far, surprisingly well, even. She decided to get up and go have breakfast before realizing she had no clue where she could eat.

She put on a robe and opened the door of her room.

" Hi, who are you ? You're pretty ! ", she heard a high pitched voice speak to her, and wondered where it was coming from. Then, she looked down and saw a girl, who was around 10 years old and who smiled brightly at her.

" Uh, I'm Asami, a friend of Mako and Bolin. Who are you ? "

" I'm Ikki, nice to meet you Asami ! Is Mako your boyfriend ? ", she continued with the questions, and made the older girl's face turn bright red.

" Uh, no, I- "

" Are you living with us now ? Where did you live before ? ", it was getting overwhelming at that point and Asami had no clue about what she was supposed to do or say. She was not used to having kids around, and even if she was, she was almost sure most kids did not normally ask so many questions, or talked so fast. Or maybe it was a side effect of her hangover, and it was not actually that bad ?

" Ikki, stop bothering her ! ", another child called out. This one seemed older and calmer, which reassured Asami.

" I'm not ! We were just talking ! "

" Yeah… exactly ! "

" Hey ! ", Ikki was upset now, you could tell by her frown and her folded arms.

" Excuse my sister… I'm Jinora, nice to meet you ! ", the second child introduced herself.

" Nice to meet you too ", Asami, still slightly confused, chuckled awkwardly, " Do you know where I can find some breakfast ? I'm starving. "

Jinora told her that she was going to the common room too so she followed her, and got along the way a quick visit of the building. Asami was not familiar with airbender culture so it was all very interesting to her. Everything was very simple, yet still beautiful. She would have found the place peaceful if it was not for the loud children asking too many questions.

* * *

When she arrived, a few unknown faces were already eating, so she sat with a girl she recognized as being Opal, Bolin's girlfriend.

She seemed in a better shape than her, surely because Asami had been the only one to drink that much at the gala, well one of the only one. Her partner in crime showed up shortly after her, and she looked like death, a cute death maybe, but still death.

Her hair was messy , and there were dark circles under her eyes. Asami told herself that she probably looked close to that too in her current state.

The Avatar, who was still walking with her hand on her eyes to protect herself from the bright light sat next to Opal.

" Hi, how is the hungover ? ", Opal asked with a little laugh.

Korra only growled and put her head on the table in defeat.

After some time she popped her head up in realization, " Hey Asami… Sorry for that… Did you sleep well ? ", she ignored Opal's face after only offering her a growl as an answer.

" I'm guessing as well as you. "

Korra let out a loud sight, " Sorry for dragging you into that… One shot would've been enough… ", she said as she recalled their moment at the bar. " Oh damn I hope Tenzin is not too mad at me… "

" He seemed tense yesterday, but I saw him this morning… It should be alright. Just be prepared for some extra meditation. ", Opal warned her.

The Avatar let out yet another growl in response and Opal really started to wonder what she did to Korra to not receive at least one full word in the conversation.

" Ahem… ", Tenzin suddenly appeared behind Korra.

" Oh, hi Tenzin… What's up ? ", Korra tried to seem as normal as she could but her entire body screamed panic.

" Oh, I'm fine Korra. Perfectly fine… "

" Tenzin I'm so sorry for yesterday… It was a mistake, I shouldn't have drank that much… I just needed to take some weight off I guess… ", Korra tried to explain innocently.

Asami almost felt bad at that sight, almost. In the end she knew it was none of her business. It was a job. A simple job. It had to stay like that. She had noticed herself feel some kind of sympathy for the Avatar. Sure, she was a nice girl, bold, and certainly not boring, but that was it. She was still her target, and Asami was still as determined as ever to get her job done, so she could not, in any situation, allow herself to feel sympathy for the girl. It was a basic rule in her job. What kind of assassin would she be otherwise ?

" Well, considering you are so eager to relax… Maybe a day of meditation is just what you need ? "

Korra growled once again, but she knew she could not escape it so she got up and followed Tenzin.

" I should also go… ", Opal said to Asami, " I have to practice this new airbending move… Do you have any plans for today ? "

" Yeah, I was thinking of going to the city. I have a few stuff to do downtown. "

" Oh for your company, right ? "

" Yeah… Right. ", the truth was, she needed to confirm that she had been able to get in contact with the Avatar to her boss, for a job as risky as this one, frequent updates were needed.

" I think Mako and Bolin will be in town too, maybe you guys can go together ? ", Opal informed her, without knowing Asami wanted to be as far as possible from this two during this mission. Especially if she returned to the Triple Threats' turf.

" Uh, yeah, if I see them, I'll ask them ! ", she would, in fact, avoid seeing them at all for the day, or maybe even the entire month. The later seemed impossible so she would stick for the day.

* * *

Asami was about to go near the Air Temple Island port when she ran into Tenzin.

" Hey again ! Are you going in town ? "

" Yes I have to run a few errands. "

" I see… Well, enjoy your day Asami. "

Asami could have left the conversation there but something forced her to say, " Oh, and by the way, Tenzin ! Don't go too hard on Korra, I am also responsible… I mean, I'm sure you saw me yesterday, Korra obviously didn't drink alone… I can leave whenever… I'm really sorry. "

Tenzin stayed silent for a while, which scared Asami a little. " I appreciate you apologizing, and as a guest, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to. Everyone makes mistakes. Two or three drinks of alcohol aren't the end of the world. However… there might be something you can do to make us even… "

" Sure, tell me what it is ! ", Asami offered a little too eagerly.

" Babysitting. "

Asami's mouth dropped. She suddenly considered moving to her ' retirement plan ' sooner than expected. She was not great with kids, they loved her but they made her nervous... She accepted reluctantly, however. Watching a few kids would not be the end of the world after all.

* * *

Asami managed to give her report without any trouble, and she figured she could do some shopping, as she said she would, before going back to Air Temple Island.

After an entire afternoon of walking around, and enjoying some free time on her own, she decided to go back. Tenzin had not given her a precise time, but she did not want to make them wait. She knew none of this was real, it should not matter to her because in the end, it was just another mission, but still, Tenzin had been really nice to her and she was grateful for the room they offered her. She did not know a lot of people willing to take in a complete stranger. As a matter of fact, she did not know a lot of recommendable people at all, so she could not really compare.

She was about to go on a ferry that would bring her back to Air Temple Island when she heard, "Asami ? ", and then a male figure took her in a crushing hug.

She was about to make that man regret even approaching her when she recognized a familiar fire ferret, and a brooding dark haired boy behind him.

" Bolin ? Spirits, I almost threw you in the water… ", she said relieved.

" I'm sorry… I was just really happy to see you, I still can't believe you're really here ! ", the over enthusiastic boy said as he released her from the embrace.

" I'm really happy to see you too, Bolin. ", she meant it , of course, but her life was a mess right now and she did not want the innocent boy to be caught in the middle of something he could not understand. " Hey, Mako. ", the other boy was still distant with her, of course he was, who would not be after everything that happened, after their time apart, well besides Bolin.

" Uhm… Hey. ", he was as tense as ever.

" Pabu missed you too. ", the youger brother showed her the fire ferret trying to climb on her.

She took him in her arms and scratched his head gently, " Hi Pabu, how have you been ? ". The animal squilled a little before returning to his owner.

" Were you okay going in town on your own ? ", Bolin asked, a little worried. He knew his former boss was operating in the area, and he knew that if she had fled, she was no longer welcomed there. It could be a dangerous place. His brother and him had had to hide for quite some time after leaving them. It changed when they became pro benders, the guys from the Triad were fans so they let them off the hook and they could go around in town like they wanted to after a while.

Asami had kept an eye on them after they were allowed back in town. She had managed to convince herself that it was to keep her job secret for them, but a small part of her knew it was mostly to protect them. Some people still resented them for leaving the triad, after all.

" Yes, don't worry. I stayed in crowded places and didn't draw too much attention. "

" Oh… That's good. ", Bolin remarked.

Mako still had not said a thing, he was watching Asami carefully and she knew gaining his trust would be a hard, but necessary task.

Bolin started telling her stories about their new life, blissfully unaware of the tension rising all around them. Soon enough, the boat took off and they made their way back to the Island.

* * *

When they arrived on the Island, they were greeted by 3 children. One boy had joined the two girls Asami had previously met.

" Hello, beautiful lady, my name is Meelo. At your service. ", he introduced himself before bowing down a little. Asami chuckled a little before introducing herself in the same way he had, with a similar bow.

She was still not feeling entirely comfortable at the idea of being surrounded by children, but she was on the job. What she wanted did not matter, she had not built her reputation by being picky and the kids were actually quite funny.

As everyone was returning towards the building, a huge polar bear-dog rushed towards them and stopped before Asami. The animal sniffed her briefly before turning to Bolin, visibly 'validating' the girl and Pabu jumped from the boy's shoulders to join his friend.

" I assume this is Naga ? ", Asami turned to Bolin, still a little shaken up. She had been told about the animal but seeing one in person was a whole other thing. Still, Naga seemed relatively friendly. Asami watched her play with Pabu for a moment.

" Sure is ! ", Bolin nodded, " I'm so glad Pabu found a new friend ! "

They continued walking until they arrived at the temple. Once there, Tenzin and Pema were waiting for them, ready to leave on a flying bison for their date night. Before they left, Korra joined them, she seemed tired up after what Asami could only assume to have been a long day of meditation.

Tenzin who was holding a baby gave it to Korra, and gave his children the last instructions, before wishing the others good luck and leaving. It should be alright, Asami thought, 4 babysitters for 4 children, it almost seemed too easy.

* * *

She thought wrong. After an hour and half Mako was running after Meelo and Ikki who could not stop fighting, Bolin was struggling with a crying baby in his arms and Korra was stuck with Jinora talking about her boyfriend. Asami had managed to escape the scene by going in the kitchen to cook, she could handle the meal.

They were alone on the island since most of the airbender were out on missions so she did not have to cook for a huge amount of people. She had basic cooking skills, enough to feed children, but an entire community ? That would have been a lot.

After dinner, the airbenders and Korra decided to race on air scooters all around the temple. Asami did not know if she was supposed to stop them in case they hurt themselves, but she decided against it. After all, the Avatar was with them, she had the fate of the whole world on her shoulders, so surely she should be responsible enough.

Once again, Asami thought wrong. Korra was actually the fastest of them all, and the most careless. She almost bumped into old airbender artifacts countless times, and almost ended head first into the pond when she tried to show off with the Avatar state. By some kind of miracle, nothing was broken and no one was hurt. It was her first day here, and she did not know what she would have done if the kids or the Avatar got hurt under her surveillance.

She had shot a few looks at the brothers, in search of hope, surely one of them would stop them, right ? But when she looked over, they were simply playing some card game, not bothered in the slightest by the scene. Apparently, it was not unusual for them.

By chance, the kids went to bed quite early, their training session had been intense, unlike Korra's, who hwas clearly jealous.

* * *

Asami was cleaning the dishes alone in the kitchen, she had insisted as she needed some time alone, when she heard a knock on the kitchen door.

It was open, but when she turned she saw a shy looking Avatar, apparently afraid of intruding.

" Hey, I thought you might want some company ? ", Korra told her.

Asami originally thought she did not want any company, she was used to being alone and she was way more comfortable like that, but she could not refuse. It was the whole point of her mission after all.

" Sure. "

" So, how was your day ? ", was the first question she asked.

It was a simple question, one of the fastest way to start a small talk, and yet Asami could not shake the idea that Korra might be onto her. After all, she had been welcomed here without any questions asked, and she really appreciated the gesture even if it was only for the time of the mission, but maybe she was wrong ? Maybe they were suspected her since the beggining ? That would make sense, after all. Although, if that was the case, why leave her with children… It was all too confusing to Asami, it had been so long since she had met genuinely good people. She was not even sure this kind of person actually existed anymore.

" It was, huh… Alright. Boring company stuff, you know ? ", she watched as Korra grabbed a towel and started whipping dry the freshly cleaned dishes.

" Yeah ", she scoffed, " I feel you for the boring part. ", she was talking about her day spent in meditation, and a slight feeling of guilt rose in Asami.

" Sorry again, about that… "

" What for ? I bought the first drink. Besides, I hate to say it, but Tenzin's right, I need to work more on my connection with the spirits… And meditation is the only way of doing so. ", she smiled gently at the other girl.

" Any progress in that ? "

" Not really… Not in the way Aang did… "

" Well, you're not him. I mean, you technically are, but you shouldn't force it. Every Avatar was met with some kind of difficulty, right ? I've heard that Kyoshi had trouble with precision at first. Not being perfect right away is okay. ", Asami told her, she surprised herself with how genuine she sounded, and actually was.

" How do you even know all of that ? ", Korra giggled. Asami could tell she was not comfortable with where this conversation was going, and it was alright, after all she could not expect Korra to share her deepest insecurities with a stranger.

" My mom used to read me stories about past Avatars… ", she blushed lightly, " I guess you could say I'm a bit of a fan of yours… "

Korra blushed too and laughed awkwardly, " I see… Well in that case, I have to keep up the training. I can't deceive my _fans_ , now, can I ? "

" Stop teasing ! Admitting it was already embarrassing enough ! ", she tapped lightly on the girl's muscular shoulder, before realizing what she had done. It came so naturally, like she was just joking around with an old friend instead of her current target who happened to be the Avatar.

" Alright, alright, I'm sorry ! ", Korra said while trying to regain some composure. They stayed together some more time before Korra let out a loud yawn.

" Am I that boring ? ", Asami teased.

" Far from it… But turns out meditation can be quite exhausting too. I think I should go get some sleep. "

" Yeah, me too. "

They walked to their rooms together after saying goodnight to Mako and Bolin, who were engaged in a Pai Cho game. Bolin promised Asami that they would play one of these days, and that he would finally beat her. The poor boy still had not forgotten all the times Asami beat him at the game when they were younger.

" Well, this is it. ", Korra said as they stopped before Asami's room, " Goodnight ! ".

She squeezed the other girl's arm lightly, and it sent shivers down her spine. Although, Asami buried that feeling deep, along with everything else, remorse, fear or doubts. Surely, it did not mean anything, she was just not used to being touched like that.

" Goodnight, Korra. ", she said as she stepped into her room and closed her door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone ! I hope yall are alright and stay safe !


End file.
